I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a crossover between I Hate My Teenage Daughter and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_(1987_TV_series) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 22 (48): [[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']]. Summary A mother realizes her sons have become something she always hated: Ninja Turtles! References *Tiger Beat *Khloé Kardashian *Bruce Jenner *X-Men *Cyclops *Storm *Wolverine *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dawson's_Creek Dawson's Creek] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gilmore_Girls Gilmore Girls] MAD References *'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks' *'Naru210' Characters *Annie Watson *Nikki Miller *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Donatello *Shredder *Cyclops *Storm *Wolverine *Foot Clan Transcript (Scene begins when Annie Watson and Nikki Miller are at a table.) Nikki Miller: My child won't listen to a thing I say! Annie Watson: Same here. Sometimes I think they're not even human. (ceiling cracks) Oh, great. What have they done now?! (She walks into the living room only to find the mess the Turtles have done with their rooms.) Annie Watson: (Gasps) Pizza boxes? Skateboards?! Bo staff, sais, nunchucks, katana?!?! (Scene zooms back to reveal none other than the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello and Raphael.) Nikki Miller: Yeah, you definitely have it worse than me. Annie Watson: (as a slice of pizza lands on her head) I hate my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! (Title card: We see the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''logo, but the words "I Hate My" with a heart in the "A" in "Hate", drop down onto the original ''TMNT logo, which make the title card say "I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles") Annie Watson: So, what do you think? Leonardo: (Puts down Turtle Beat) You look like a creepy Kardashian. Annie Watson: I look nothing like Khloé! Leonardo: I meant Bruce Jenner. (Flips over Turtle Beat) Annie Watson: Well, we'll see what my date has to say. (Doorbell rings, and the door opens, catching a look at... guess who? The Shredder.) All Turtles: SHREDDER?!?! Donatello: (Closes door.) Mom, are you crazy? You can't date our archnemesis! All the other mutants will laugh at us! (Spoke too soon - out the window, we see three of the X-Men - namely Cyclops, Wolverine and Storm - laugh at the current situation.) Annie Watson: For your information, Shredder is a wonderful man. He's traveled all over the world... Raphael: Trying to kill us! Annie Watson: He has his own business... Michelangelo: Trying to kill us! Annie Watson: And he has so many skills. Leonardo: Which he uses to try to kill us! Annie Watson: I don't care what any of you think! I'm going out on this date! (Opens door.) Shredder: Wow. You look as beautiful as Bruce Jenner. Annie Watson: (sigh) Let's just go. Trivia *Antagonist: Shredder *Second time I Hate My Teenage Daughter gets spoofed. The first was in [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']]. *The music playing when the turtles' mom's date is Shredder sounds like the same one from Al Pacino and the Chipmunks. *Donatello's voice sounds like Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo. *The mountain sign said "Cowabunga Drop." *Michael Sinterniklaas reprises as the voice of Leonardo from the TMNT 2003 TV series. *The P.O.O. perfume smells like peppermint, orchids and oranges. because the name. *This is the 26th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death